Becoming Flynn Rider
by Sabrina Sparrow
Summary: This is my sixth story on fanfiction, and it's my first non-Skulduggery-Pleasant-related one. It's the tale of how Eugene Fitz-Herbert became the dashing Flynn Rider! Enjoy!
1. Eugene Escapes

**Hello all who are out there in the lovely land of fanfiction! Some of you may already know me, but for those of you who don't, my name is Sabrina Sparrow and I am the author of _Valduggery Drabbles friendshipromance, Valduggery Songfic friendshipromance, His Scars Run Deep, The Twiskul Saga A Twilight Spoof With Valduggery,_ and_ Valduggery Letters frendshipromance_.**

**Yes. I like Valduggery...**

**ANYWAY! This is my first attempt at a completely NON-SKULDUGGERY-PLEASANT-RELATED story. It is based on one of the greated Disney's ever made - and one of my personal favourites - Tangled.**

**This is the story of how Eugene Fitz-Herbert became Flynn Rider.**

**Enjoy!**

Eugene awoke to the sound of his mother screaming. It was a raw, agonised scream that filled the house. Being the man of the house, despite the fact he was only seven years old, since his father had left them three years ago, it was his job to bolt out of bed and run to his mother's room.

He burst into his mother's chambers and he too screamed at the scene before him. Two men were in the room, huge and muscular, towering over Eugene. One of them had his mother in a choke hold, the other was plunging a dagger into her stomach.

The two men turned upon hearing Eugene's shriek. They snarled, irritably at him.

"Great, now we've got to kill _him_ too." One man grumbled.

"Oh, for God's sake, I'll do it." The other snapped.

However, Eugene couldn't take his eyes off his mother. She was dying right in front of him. He could see the light leaving her eyes, the blood drenching her nightgown, her body going slack.

The last words she croaked out before she let death take her were, "Run, Eugene."

And he ran. Eugene turned on his heel and ran – sprinted – out through the door, across the landing, and down the stairs. The two men who had murdered his mother were hot on his heels behind him. Just as Eugene got to the front door, he was snatched back by the collar of his pyjamas. He cried out as he was lifted off the ground and turned to face the man holding him.

"Time to die, sprout." The man hissed.

The other man, wielding the dagger brought it up to Eugene's throat. "Go join your mommy, kid."

Eugene kicked and thrashed his little legs, but to no avail. He started to panic when the blade of the dagger touched the skin of his throat. All else failing him, he spat in the face of the man dangling him in the air.

The man cursed and dropped Eugene who was instantly running again. The two men started to chase him again, but Eugene was determined not to be caught again. He flung open the front door and ran out into the cold night, wearing nothing on his bare feet to protect him from the heavy snow that lay on the ground.

He ran across the deep snow, down the empty streets, across vast fields and vegetable patches, through streams and he didn't stop until he was certain he had lost them. Of course, when he looked around him, he then didn't have any idea of where he was.

"Hello?" He called out in a small voice. "Hello?"

No response.

"Help! Someone help! I'm lost! They killed my mommy! Help!"

The only reply he got was the rustle of the bare tree-branches in the wind. Standing in the middle of the snow-covered meadow, knee-deep in snow, shivering and horribly alone, he began to cry. Huge sobs ripped from his chest and he sank down into the snow. He curled up on the cold ground, trembling and sobbing himself into a frozen sleep.

Eugene awoke to strange voices attacking him from all sides.

"Poor little guy, he's had a rough night."

"We found him lying in the middle of Old Darnsworth's meadow. I could hardly see him in all the snow."

"He was like ice, he was. His lips were _blue_."

"I'm surprised he made it through the night. As we was carrying him here, we thought he was a goner."

"He's ill though. _Very_ ill."

"He's obviously not got any parents. What kind of parents would let their son go gallivanting around in the snow on a winter's night?"

"Well then he's in the right place, isn't he?"

Eugene's eyes flickered open. He was lying in a comfortable bed with fluffy pillows behind his head. He had tons of blankets pulled up around him, up to his chin and he noted he was wearing soft new pyjamas – not even wanting to think about who must have changed him. He was suddenly aware of the three people standing around him. Two kind-looking men and an old woman with a pinched face.

"W-where a-am I?" Eugene stammered.

"Poor little buggars got the chills." One of the kind men said. "Don't worry, kid, you're safe here. We'll look after you. My name is Patch, and this here is Heath – oh, and that little old lady there is Mrs Brown."

"W-what's g-g-going o-on?" Eugene looked at them all with frightened eyes.

The man called Heath put a gentle hand on Eugene's shoulder. "Easy there, little guy, easy. We're you're friends."

Patch nodded. "Yeah, we saved you."

"S-s-saved m-me?"

"Yup. We found you lying out in the snow, shaking like a leaf you were, all on your lonesome."

Health smiled. "We picked you up and carried you here to Mrs Brown's."

"W-what's t-t-that?"

Mrs Brown spoke up, her voice tight, her old face scowling. "It's an orphanage, boy. Butterfield Orphanage. So you're only welcome if you're an _orphan._ If you're not, then I suggest you wait until your parent's keel over before even _thinking_ about taking up residence in one of _my_ beds."

Tears sprang to Eugene's eyes. "B-but m-my p-p-parent's _are_ d-dead. I w-watched my m-m-mommy d-d-die."

Both Patch and Heath were at Eugene's side in an instant, patting his shoulders comfortingly. However Mrs Brown just stared at him with a hard expression.

"Where's your Pa?" She barked.

"H-he l-l-left me w-when I w-was f-f-four."

Mrs Brown arched a grey eyebrow at Eugene. "So technically, you're not orphaned...?"

"Aw, come on, Mrs Brown." Patch sighed. "Little guy's got nowhere to go. Plus, he's sick."

Heath nodded. "Look at him, he's only a little lad! He won't be any trouble."

Mrs Brown rolled her eyes. "Oh, _fine!_ But he can't stay here – not in the infirmary. And I don't have any other rooms. He'll have to stay in the stables." She reached over to Eugene and grabbed his wrist. She sharply yanked him out of bed and dragged him along behind her. "Come on, boy, we don't have all day!"

Eugene looked back at Patch and Heath, terrified of leaving them.

Patch smiled encouragingly at him. "We'll come and visit, kid. We promise."

"We'll be back real soon." Heath added.

Mrs Brown dragged Eugene back out into the cold and round to the stables. She opened the stable doors, pushed the horse aside and practically threw Eugene down onto a pile of hay.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you!" She snarled at him.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, all poor little Eugene could do was nod.

And then, suddenly, he was alone again.

**I really hope you liked it :)**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	2. Surrounded By Enormous Piles Of Money

**I'm glad you guys seem to like this story :)**

**Oh, and for anyone who is interested, I've updated my blog - the link is on my fanficton page :) Lots of _Tangled_ pictures XD**

**But I digress. Enjoy the story!**

Eugene had a deliciously cheeky grin on his face from the moment he woke up. He got to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head before letting them flop back down to his sides. Today was the day. Today was his sixteenth birthday. He had spent nine long years at this orphanage, sleeping on a pile of hay in the stables for a bed. And now he could finally leave. He pulled on his clothes over his underwear and stepped outside into the sunshine.

He walked over to the water trough the horses drank from and splashed some water onto his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He looked at himself in the water's reflection. He looked good. Tousled brown hair and light brown eyes. High cheekbones and a square, masculine jaw line. And was that a hint of stubble that he could detect on his chin?

"Eugene Fitz-Herbert, you are one handsome devil." He said to himself.

"I'll say." Said a voice from behind them, followed by a series of giggles.

He looked around to see three girls a little older than he was who worked at the orphanage as assistants, smiling at him. There was the blonde – Saskia, the brunette– Leona (his favourite), and the red-head – Belle.

"Ladies." Eugene nodded, giving them his best 'smoulder'.

The three girls squealed and ran up to him, flustering around him, fluffing up his hair, straightening his clothes and testing out his new stubble.

"So _rugged._" Leona said, squeezing his arm.

"Happy birthday, Tiger." Belle winked at him. "Want your present now, or do you want to save it for later?"

Saskia ran her hands trough his hair. "Hmmm, sixteen. Finally legal, eh?"

Eugene laughed, flattered but slightly embarrassed. "Ladies, ladies,_ please_. I need to be in one piece for when I give the kids their last story time before I go."

"How about a little story time with me?" Saskia arched an eyebrow at him.

"Or me." Leona added. "My story has got an _exceptionally_ happy ending."

Belle grinned. "My ending's better."

Eugene gently shrugged their hands off him and stepped away. "Ladies, I would love to stay and chat – and I mean I would _love_ to. But _The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider_ doesn't read itself." He bowed to them. "I'll see you around, I hope."

Eugene winked at them, sending them into another flurry of giggles, and walked away. He walked round the grounds to the playing field where all the younger children were waiting for him. They all ran up to him and attacked him with hugs, giggling his name.

He patted each of them gently on the head, and ruffled their hair. He stroked their cheeks and winked at them letting them each know that he absolutely loved them all. When you lived in this orphanage you could easily forget that it was possible for _anyone_ to love you.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed. "Settle down! Sit, sit, sit!"

They all obediently sat down. One of them passed Eugene a huge book, bound with brown leather. Written on the front in gold was _The Tales Of Flynnigan Rider._

He looked at them all. "You guys... I... I have something to tell you."

The children all broke out into: "What is it?" and "Tell us, Eugene!"

He sighed. "It's my birthday."

The children all clapped and cheered, shouting "Happy Birthday!"

Eugene sighed again and shook his head. "No, no it's not like that. I turned sixteen today. That means... well... it means I'll be leaving. This is the last story time we'll have."

"NOOOOOO!" The children simultaneously wailed.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's not all bad. I'll come back and visit! And you've got Patch and Heath coming back to see you and they said they'd read to you. You'll be fine. You'll all be absolutely fine!"

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" One little girl asked.

He looked at her sadly. "Because, Princess, I _have_ to go. Since the first day I arrived here, it's been my dream to leave. And let me tell you a little bit about dreams. You always have to follow them. No matter what they are – you must always follow your dream. And once you've lived your new dream, you go out and find a new one. And you never stop. Never take no for an answer. Never let anyone tell you that you can't do something. You can do whatever you want, okay? Now, come on. Enough with the sad faces, you're making me feel bad." He opened the book up to his personal favourite tale of Flynn Rider – _Surrounded By Enormous Piles Of Money_ – and began to read, each child hanging on his every word. "Once upon a time..."

**I'll update soon :)**

**Don't forget about the blog :3**

**xoxo**


	3. Just Call Me Flynn Rider

**LOL, let me know if you can stop the _Tangled_ ****quioes ... ;)**

Eugene was singing to himself as he strolled through the corridors of the orphanage. It was one of the songs Flynn Rider sang in his book:

"… _They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny! On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money! …"_

He stopped outside Mrs Brown's office. The old, cranky, cantankerous orphanage owner had disliked him from day one. But He had to face her. Today was the day he got his freedom and all he had to do was get Mrs Brown to sign her name on the dotted line.

He reached for the door handle and then paused, nervously. "Come on!" He quietly urged himself. "What are you? Scared? This is a very big day, Eugene. Today is the day. Today is the day you're finally going to ask her. Just _do it_."

He squared his shoulders, knocked on the solid wood and turned the door handle.

Mrs Brown looked up at him from behind her desk, her pinched face scowling. "What do you want, boy?" She snapped. "I'm very busy."

Eugene controlled his temper, smiling." I was wondering if I could have a word."

Mrs Brown nodded. "You can. Just not with me. In case you haven't sussed it out, _I am busy_."

"Please could I just come in and talk to you?"

She sighed and angrily beckoned for him to come forward. "Fine! Oh, fine! Get in here and close that damn door! You're letting all the heat out!"

Eugene stepped inside the small office and shut the door behind him. He enviously looked at the roaring fire that was keeping Mrs Brown warm and toasty. He couldn't remember the last time he had been warm.

"Well? Out with it, boy!" She snapped.

"Ah! Yes, right! You see, Mrs Brown, today is my birthday–"

"What do you want? A cake? Don't be so stupid and juvenile!"

Eugene forced a laugh. "Um, actually, no, you're not understanding me. Today is my _sixteenth_ birthday." He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and showed it to Mrs Brown. "This is a Royal Decree of Danaria's Law. Patch and Heath brought it round for me. It states that once a person has turned sixteen hey are allowed to leave the orphanage."

Mrs Brown arched an eyebrow at him. "And this concerns me, _how_?"

"Well, I need your permission to leave. I just need you to sign at the bottom and I'm free to go."

She eyed the paper briefly, and then waved her hand airily at it. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Go away and stop wasting my time!"

Eugene frowned slightly. "But… I need you to sign it."

"I don't have time for such trivial things! Like I said, I am a very, _very_ busy lady."

"But it will only take a second! And then I can leave! I'll be gone! You never wanted me here anyway!"

"Get out of my office."

"But–"

Mrs Brown stood up and glared at him. "ENOUGH WITH THE SIGNATURE, EUGENE! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS ORPHANAGE! EVER!"

Eugene's jaw fell slack. "But… but…"

She sat back down and carried on sorting through her papers on her desk. "Get out of my sight."

Eugene was about to leave, but he stopped himself. He looked back at Mrs Brown, acidicly. "You can't stop me, you know."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Oh, God, _now_ what?"

"You can't keep me locked up here."

Her lips sneered into a hint of a grin. "What you going to do? _Run away_?"

"Yeah, actually, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do."

"You wouldn't make it five miles."

Eugene arched an eyebrow at her. "What? You going to send someone after me?"

"I won't have to. You leave here without my permission and you're breaking Danaria's Law. The Palace Horses will be set on you in an instant."

"Then I'll live on the run. Anything is better than staying here."

"And what about money? Where are you going to get money for food and shelter, eh?"

Eugene paused, thinking about Flynn Rider, and all his riches he had that allowed him to live in his huge mansion, go on brilliant adventures and do anything he wanted. That was what Eugene wanted – what he _dreamed_ of. He shrugged. "I'll be a thief."

Mrs Brown laughed, spitefully. "You're just _asking_ to be hanged, aren't you?"

"Any life is better than what I've got here." He said, turning to walk out. He reached the door before she spoke again.

"Good luck, Eugene." She hissed, not meaning a word of it.

"It's Flynn, actually." He growled, not looking back. "Flynn Rider."

And with that he left her office.

**Flynn Rider has finally landed :D**

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	4. Thieving

**Another update for you all :)**

The newly-named Flynn Rider climbed over the orphanage gates and dropped to the ground the other side. He looked back at the tall building that he despised so much and promised to himself that one day he would be back to save the other children from Miss Brown. Once he had enough money, he would be back. He would kick Mrs Brown out, move Heath and Patch in, and _they_ could run the orphanage – and Flynn knew they would do an amazing job of it too.

He turned back to the outside world that stretched out in front of him and at first he was terrified. He hadn't left that orphanage in nine years. How much had everything changed? What was the Kingdom of Danaria like nowadays? It didn't look like it had changed much: children running around in the streets laughing, market stalls brimming with people, horses pulling carts. But then again, looks could be deceiving.

He sheepishly began to walk on, towards the bustling streets of Danaria. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that blending into a crowd would be the best thing right about now. Mrs Brown would have undoubtedly alerted the Palace Knights of his escape by now, and the last thing he wanted was to be caught and slung into a Palace holding cell.

He made his way easily through the streets, weaving through crowds of people, swiping things up from market stands whenever he passed and he saw something that would be useful for his travels. He didn't like the idea of stealing – it seemed unnatural to him. He'd never stolen anything before in his life, but he guessed he'd have a whole life time to get used to it.

He was almost getting away with it, successfully stealing an apple, a pear, a plumb, an orange, two loaves of bread, a flask of water, and a flask of whiskey all to keep him fed for the next day or so, stuffing it all into his hand-made satchel that he had made himself in the orphanage from sewing brown scrap pieces of leather together.

He stole a few handkerchiefs from rich men and rings off the fingers of rich women as he passed, graciously kissing their hands, their rings disappearing unnoticed. He was trying to steal as many things as possible that he could later sell elsewhere for some money.

He was doing so well, and it was his ever-growing confidence that slipped him up. Just as he was squeezing through a crowd of rich men all chattering away to one another, he decided to slip his hand into one of the men's pockets that he saw was quite obviously bulging with coins. He was just pulling a little pouch of money when the coins within jangled loudly and all eyes of the rich men fell onto him – including the one he was stealing from.

"THIEF!" The man yelled.

Flynn's eyes widened in terror. "No!" He shook his head furiously. "No, of course I'm not! It's not what it looks like!"

"THIEF!" The man roared again. He swiped at Flynn and missed. He swiped and missed again. "STOP MOVING!" The man screeched.

But Flynn for his part had no intention of getting caught. He dodged the man's lunges at him and turned and ran. By now, everyone in the street was lunging at him, trying to capture the 'thief'. He looked over his shoulder and yelped in alarm at the massive angry mob that was chasing after him. He looked back just in time to see a huge white Palace horse standing before him, a Knight with a big red nose riding atop him. Flynn skidded to a holt, terrified.

"Well, well, well." The Knight grinned down at Flynn. "What do we have here? Not only are you a stow-away from the Orphanage, but now you're a _thief_ too? Oh that _is_ sad!"

Flynn for his part was speechless. He looked at the name on the horse's collar: _Maximus_.

"You're coming with us." The Knight sneered at Flynn.

"Oh no!" Flynn pleaded with him. "Not back to Mrs Brown!"

"What? Of course not lad!"

"Phew!" Flynn sighed, relieved.

"We're taking you to prison!" The Knight said, brightly.

Flynn's jaw went slack. "I'm... I'm sorry, _what?"_

"Thieves _hang,_ boy. Didn't you know that?"

"But... but... but–"

The man cut across him, speaking to the other Knights on horses behind him, but not taking his eyes of Flynn. "Men? Take this thief away!"

Flynn couldn't let this happen. Not after everything he'd done to escape the Hell that was Butterfield Orphanage. He did the only think that he could think of. He swung up his brown, patch-work, leather satchel that was bulging with stolen goods and slammed it onto the head of the Knight. Shocked and knocked senseless, he fell off Maximus the white horse. This made Maximus freak out which made all the horses behind him freak out and throw their riders too.

Flynn took this opportunity to make a run for it. He dashed past all the Knights and riders and ran as fast as he could away from the scene. He was starting to think he would make it, but something snagged his collar from behind. He spun, expecting to see the Knight with the big red nose, but instead saw that it was Maximus. For a horse, he looked _furious_.

Again, with everything else failing him, Flynn smacked Maximus in the face with his satchel, stunning him. As he continued to run from the scene, Flynn looked over his shoulder to see Maximus lying on the ground giving him a look that could kill.

Shrugging, Flying turned away again and continued running. He had never seen a horse look so angry before. Then again, what did it matter? It wasn't like Maximus would ever remember him...

**I hope you liked it :D**

**xoxo**


	5. Eighteen

**Part five for all my lovely little Sparrows :)**

**I have updated my blog, and I now have a Tumblr account, the link to both are on my profile page - check them out if you want :)**

**Enjoy the story!**

The sounds of birds chirping on the branch above his head is what woke Flynn Rider up. His eyes opened groggily and he blinked hard against the early morning light. He suddenly realised what day it was and a grin crinkled the corners of his eyes.

He stretched and sat up in his hammock that was hanging high up in between two trees. He reached up to the branch above his head and used his one arm to pull himself up onto it He leaned down and untied both ends of the hammock and stuffed it into his satchel.

Nimbly, he began to climb down the tree, working fast and efficiently, after having two whole years of practice in this department he was somewhat of an expert. Once he was on the ground, he stretched again and smiled.

He was eighteen today. He was finally eighteen. This was a real milestone in his life. Not because back where he came from, being eighteen classed you as an 'adult' or because you could drink at that age. No, it was because it was two years today that he had run away from the orphanage. He had been an outlaw for exactly two years today and no one had caught him yet. He was strangely proud.

Whistling to himself, he strolled over to the nearby stream in the forest he retired to every night as shelter from the searching Palace Guards. He found the stream and wasted no time in stripping off and jumping into the ice-cold water. It made him yelp, but it certainly woke him up.

He reached over to his satchel resting on the grassy bank and dug around inside it, bringing out a bar of stolen soap. He scrubbed himself clean and used it to wash his hair too. He found his stolen straight razor in his bag too, and using the reflection of the water he shaved, making sure to keep his little tuft of a 'beard' at his chin.

Once clean, he hauled himself out the water, got dressed in his tan suede trousers, brown leather boots, white shirt and blue sleeveless jacket – all 'borrowed' of course.

He looked down at himself in the water again, admiring his reflection and murmured to himself, "Handsome devil." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. "Time to find myself a special birthday breakfast!" He said with a smile.

He grabbed his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder and began his walk back out through the forest and into the busy market place of Danaria.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Flynn stepped into the market place, he was careful to keep his head down and walk fast, sticking to the shadows the early morning sun cast across the houses and shops of Danaria. He smelled the unmistakable smell of freshly baked bread coming from the Barker Family Baker's down the road and it called to Flynn, almost like a siren call, luring him closer.

He was careful before he went in to check who was serving behind the counter. He saw the pretty dark-haired girl, behind the counter slicing the freshly baked loaves and he smiled to himself.

"Marcie." He purred.

Marcie was the Baker's daughter, the sweet age of sixteen. She was petite and very pretty with blue eyes so wide and curious they always made Flynn laugh. Luckily for Flynn, Marcie had quite a soft spot for him, and all it took was a little harmless flirting for him to get his breakfast from her.

He walked into the shop, and the moment Marcie looked up at him, a smile sprung onto her heart-shaped face.

"Flynn!" She squealed.

"Shh!" He hushed her, laughing. He walked over to her, caught her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm not meant to be here, remember?"

A rosy blush rose to Marcie's cheeks. "Sorry, I forget. I can be so scatter-brained sometimes. Especially around _you_, Flynn."

He smiled at her and winked. "Perhaps I should stay away from you."

She clutched onto his hand tighter. "No! I mean… no, Flynn. You'll always stop by in the mornings, won't you? I always make sure I take the morning shift so father doesn't come down to the shop and see you and report you to the Palace Guards. I work _so_ hard to get to see you every day, Flynn."

Flynn smiled kindly at her. "I will _always_ come by here in the mornings. I can't _not_ see you every day. And besides, your breakfasts you make me are just too darn good!"

Marcie smiled and blushed again. "I have a special breakfast prepared for you today. She pulled out a picnic basket from underneath the counter. Inside was a flask of orange juice, a fresh loaf of bread, a jar of strawberry jam, a selection of cheese and crackers, and a vine of grapes. Just looking at the array of delicious food made Flynn's mouth water.

"Wow." He murmured.

"Happy Birthday." Marcie smiled at him.

Flynn leaned across the counter towards Marcie and put a finger under her chin. He pulled her into a tender kiss and pulled away smiling.

"Thanks, darling." He smiled at her once more before leaving the shop, Marcie staring after him, dazed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Flynn had sneaked through the market stalls, pick-pocketed a few wallets, and slipped down a secluded alley-way and found his way to his favourite pub – the Snuggly Duckling. From the outside it was a quaint-looking little place and no one would even _think_ that inside it housed some of the biggest and baddest roughens and thugs.

He was sitting in a table in the back. He'd ordered a whisky and mixed in some of his orange juice with it. He was ripping off chunks of the bread loaf and dunking them him his jar of jam. He'd already polished off his cheese and crackers and he was saving his grapes till last.

The waitress came over to him and smiled. "Hey there, handsome. Can I get you another drink?"

Flynn smiled up at her. "That depends. Are you going to have a drink with me?"

She laughed. "Nice try kid, now do you want another drink or not?"

Flynn frowned. His 'smoulder' had never _not_ worked before. He huffily replied, "Yeah, another whiskey please."

The waitress smiled curtly and went off on her way. She came back with the whiskey and put it on the table in front of Flynn. He went to pay with some of the money from his wallet that he had snatched off a nice rich gentleman earlier on that morning, but the waitress shook her head.

"No need to pay." She nodded at a man sitting over in the corner. "_He_ paid for it."

Flynn looked at the man, startled. "Well, can you tell him I said thanks, but no thanks? I don't really walk down the road less travelled, if you know what I mean."

The waitress shrugged. "He was quite instant." She looked at Flynn once more before turning and walking back to the other tables to collect empty glasses.

Flynn stared at the man who had brought him a drink. Flynn thought he recognised the man. He was tall and broad, and underneath that helmet... wait... _helmet_?

The man looked up and Flynn recognised the Palace Guard with the big red nose. He grinned at Flynn in a way that said 'Now I've got you.'

Instantly Flynn was up on his feet, running from the pub. He didn't need to look back to know the Guard with the big nose was right behind him. He burst outside and began sprinting, feeling sluggish from the large breakfast he had. He cursed realising he'd left his picnic basket behind.

He turned a corner and yelped when he saw the same white horse from two years ago staring down at him. Flynn went to go round the horse, but the horse block him. Flynn went the other way but so did the horse.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Flynn hissed. "Let me through!"

The horse whinnied and shoved Flynn backwards into the dirt. Just as he was getting back to his feet, he felt the sharp jab of a sword at his back and he instantly stiffened.

"You're under arrest." Said the big-nosed Guard from behind him.

**I'll update asap :)**

**xoxo**


	6. Serena

**Part six :)**

**Enjoy!**

Flynn sighed, pressing his face against the bars of his cell. Looking out at the one guard marching in front of him, holding a battalion-style gun close to him, Flynn sighed again. He wondered how long it would be until they called him out. An hour? Maybe less? He had to escape, and he had to escape _fast_.

Otherwise he would hang.

From down the hallway where Flynn couldn't see, someone called out in a low baritone voice, "CHANGING OF THE GUARDS!"

The Guard looked up, seeming relieved and marched away. From the direction he left, another guard strode into Flynn's line of sight. The new guard was petite and slim, covered head to toe in armour, so much that Flynn couldn't even make out his face.

He stood in front of Flynn's cell with his back to him.

Sighing yet again, Flynn stretched out on his stone cell floor and began to sing quietly to himself.

"_On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone, surrounded by enormous piles of money…"_

The guard banged his fist against the cell bars without looking back at him. "Quiet in there!"

Flynn stopped singing and his head snapped up immediately to look at the guard. Something was a little off about his voice. It seemed too… manly. Too deep. Too _forced_.

"Say that again." Flynn demanded.

The guard looked back at Flynn. "You forget your place, prisoner."

Again, Flynn noticed the oddity in his overly deep voice. "Who are you?" Flynn asked, getting to his feet, noticing how he towered over the guard.

"Get down and _stay_ down!" the guard ordered.

"Take off your helmet."

"Step away from the bars."

"Let me see your face."

"Back down or I'll call the other guards."

Flynn grinned. "What' the matter, honey? You need protecting against the big bad man?"

"NO I DO NOT!" Came the guard's shout in a shrill, high-pitched tone. Immediately the guard clamped a hand over their own mouth.

Flynn nodded, happy with his outcome. He leaned against the bars, grinning. "Come on then, darling, show me the pretty little face you've got hiding under there."

"_Shut up!"_ Hissed the guard.

"You got a name, sweet-pea?" Flynn inched his hand through the bars and knocked the guard's helmet off. It fell to the floor with a clatter, rolling away. His suspicions were affirmed. He was looking at a dark-haired beauty that not even the girls back home could rival to. She had long dark brown hair that had been tucked up into her helmet and it contrasted whit her snow-white skin. Her lips were naturally a dark red, and her eyes shimmered emerald green. Flynn's grin widened. He'd always had a thing for brunettes. "Hello, poppet." He winked at her.

The girl snarled and lunged at Flynn, her arms stretching through the iron bars, clutching onto his collar and yanking him towards her, their faces inches apart.

"Don't you _dare_ ruin this for me!" She growled. "If their found out I've been masquerading as a man they'll dishonourably discharge me, and _then_ how will I provide for my brothers and sisters. Father has died, and mother is ill. _Someone's_ got to put bread and milk on the table, and three guesses who that lucky someone is! So don't you _dare_ yell for the other guards, or so help me God, I _will_ kill you!"

But Flynn for his part couldn't stop smirking. "You got a name, beautiful?"

"It's Serena! And don't call me beautiful! And wipe the bloody smile off your face, you idiot! What are you smiling for anyway? You're going to hang in a matter of hours!"

Flynn shrugged, the lies coming easily to him. "I can't help it. I think I'm in love."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break!"

"Oh, I'm being serious. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Tell me, are you single?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You have the most enrapturing eyes, Serena. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Shut up."

"And the most angelic of faces."

"Shut it!"

"And such gorgeous hair."

"I'm not going to warn you again, Rider."

"And, _oh_, those _lips!"_

"_RIDER!"_

"And my oh my, that body could make a man lose all his defences with one glance. All those curves and me with no brakes."

"I SAID SHUT U–" Serena paused for a few moment, her face softening. "Wait… what?"

"Darling, I was commenting on that fine hour-glass-figure that you've got going for you."

A hint of a smile crept onto Serena's lips. "Do… do you really think so?"

"Baby, you've got a body an _angel_ would be jealous of."

"I _have_ been trying to keep an eye on my figure."

"Well, darling, you're doing a good job. And God, look at those _legs_!"

Serena smiled. "What about them?"

They go on _forever_! You could drive a man crazy with long legs like yours!"

Serena blushed. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, honey, I do."

"Oh… Flynn…"

He reached out a hand through the bars and gently stroked her cheek. "I stand by what I said before. I think I'm in love." He sighed, dramatically. "If only I weren't going to hang today… perhaps we'd have some more time together…"

Serena's face suddenly became anxious. "Oh… oh, I'd forgotten all about that."

Flynn's lower lip trembled and his eyes pooled with tears – a terrific performance on his behalf. "I… I don't think I can bear to lose you, Serena."

Serena practically melted against the bars. "Oh, _Flynn_…" She quickly pulled away and rummaged around inside the secret pocket behind her armour. She pulled out a heavy iron key. "Quick, we don't have much time. I can help you escape." She shoved the key into the lock, wrenched it to the right and swung the heavy cell door open.

Flynn was out in within a second, smiling down at Serena. "You're letting me go?"

"Of course I am. I can't let you die – not anymore. Now run. Before they catch you. I'll try and hold them off for as long as I can."

Flynn nodded. "Okay, thank you, darling." He cupped her face in his hands and leaned into kiss her tenderly. He pulled away and winked at her. "Thanks, doll." And quick as a flash he was off, running down the stone hallway, searching for an exit, leaving an elated Serena behind, watching like a love-sick puppy.

**I'll update soon!**

**xoxo**


	7. The Plan Comes Together

**Part seven coming at you :)**

**Enjoy!**

_Flynn was running. He was being chased. Guards close to catching him. And there was a beautiful girl. What was her name? Selina? Serena? That was it, Serena. And something sparkly – a crown, perhaps? Still running. Still so close to being caught. Feels like this tunnel will never end. Can't run for much more. Muscles aching. Out of breath. Just a little bit further. Can see the end of the tunnel now. There is light. So much light! Just a little further! Just a little further!_

Flynn woke with a start, almost rocking out of his hammock that hung high up in the trees in the forest of Danaria. He had been dreaming again. Dreaming of that time he escaped from the Prison Tower in the King and Queen's Castle, all those years ago when he was eighteen. Three years later and he was still dreaming about it. Being captured, nearly being hung, the pretty girl – Serena. Not that she held any sentimental value for him at all – no woman ever did, Flynn was a bachelor until the day he died – but dammit, he _did_ have a thing for brunettes.

Stretching, he popped his joints and breathed in a breath of fresh air. "Good morning world!" He called out, loudly, making the birds angrily tweet and fly out of the trees in a hurry. He laughed and sprung agilely out of the hammock onto the branch above. He quickly untied the hammock strings and shoved it into his trusty satchel. He plucked a nearby apple off the branch beside him, eating it for his breakfast, and began to climb down the tree.

He did his usual routine of walking to the lake, bathing in it, washing himself and his hair with whatever stolen soap he had left, and then he used his stolen razor and his reflection in the water to shave, leaving the small, tufty bit at his chin.

He pulled on his clothes, the same old white shirt, dark blue sleeveless jacket, tan trousers and brown leather boots. He winked at his reflection – he looked _good_.

Straightening up, he set off to the edge of the forest, heading for the busy market place of Danaria. However, today was different. Today he was not going to steal, pilfer, pillage or flirt with saucy wenches… well, maybe he might do that last one.

No, today he had a much more important agenda. Today he was meeting with two very important people – The Scrime Brothers. They were twins of the foulest nature, but they were good at thieving, and Flynn had a proposition for them – possibly the greatest heist of all time!

He found them, sitting in a dingy bar – The Snugly Duckling – squatting at a table in the corner, beers in both their hands, despite it was first thing in the morning. Flynn pulled on a fake smile and walked over to them, sitting down with them as confidently as he could.

Both the brothers looked at him, scowls on their faces. They were identical, ugly as each other; both tall and broad, muscles rippling beneath their ragged clothing. They shared the same face that was a rectangular block, balancing stiffly on their stocky necks, both with ginger hair, podgy cheeks, big noses and lumpy chins. The only difference was that Hector, the older of the two, wore an eye-patch over his left eye. The younger, Vladimir, had more scars on his hideous face than his older brother.

"Hello, boys! Looking good today – as ever!" Flynn said cheerfully.

Both brothers just glared angrily at him.

"How are you doing?" Flynn persisted. "Lovely day we're having, isn't it?"

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" Hector asked in a gravelly voice.

Flynn frowned. _Pipsqueak?_ "I'm twenty-one." He said, defensively.

"You say that like we should care." Vladimir growled.

Flynn was about to retort with a snide remark, but he quickly reigned his temper in. "Whatever, that's not what I came here for. I have a proposition for you two lovely gentlemen."

There was a long pause, and then Hector finally said. "We're listening."

"Years ago when I escaped from the Prison Tower of the Castle of Danaria, I stumbled across something of particularly big… interest."

"Go on." Vladimir pressed.

"It was a valiant escape, full of fighting and bravery and quick-wit on my behalf, but as I was running through the castle, I stumbled upon the throne room. The King and Queen weren't there, off somewhere, I don't know where, I don't care – but anyway – that's when I saw it! It was sitting there, right for the taking, but the guards were close behind me, and I didn't have time to snatch it up!"

"What was it?" Hector insisted.

Flynn grinned at them. "The Lost Princess' crown. It was just sitting there, on a pedestal, like they're actually expecting her to come back some day and don it!"

"You're joking!" Hector hissed. "You've got to be joking!"

"You mean…" Vladimir frowned, "…they've just left the crown, lying around?"

Flynn's smile broadened. "Yep."

Hector frowned. "Wait, why are you telling us all this?"

"Gentlemen," Flynn leaned forward, grinning, "we are going to steal that crown."

**I need your help, Little Sparrows! I have no idea how to end this story! Suggestions would be helpful!**

**Let me know :)**

**xoxo**


	8. A Very Big Day

**Another update :)**

**Enjoy!**

Flynn Rider looked out over the Kingdom of Danaria. He was standing atop the Castle roof, simply enjoying the view.

"Wow." He gasped. "I could get used to a view like this."

"Rider!" Snapped Hector, the older of the brothers, from behind him. "Hurry up!"

"Wait." Flynn held up a hand to him and carried on looking out over the city. He smiled. "Okay. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle."

Vladimir marched over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, yanking him backwards. "Do this job right and you can buy your _own_ castle." He pushed Flynn towards Hector. "Now _go!_"

Flynn kneeled and opened the trap door in the roof in front of him. He secured a rope around his waist and handed the other end to Hector and Vlad to hold onto. He sat on the ledge on the trap door and once he was sure the brothers had a safe grip on him, he slipped over the edge, sighing with relief when the brothers held on the rope, rather than letting him fall.

He was suspended in mid-air, dangling in the middle of the King and Queen's throne room. No one else was in here apart from one guard facing away from Flynn. The brothers fed the rope through and lowered him down slowly. They stopped when he was hovering just above the pedestal that sat the Lost Princess' crown.

He was about to make a grab for it, but the guard shifted in front of him, making Flynn freeze, panicked. Turned out the guard was only sneezing though and Flynn sighed out silently. He snatched up the crown and stuffed it into his satchel that hung beside his hip. The guard sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Hay fever?" Flynn asked him, grinning, not being able to resist the look on his face.

"Yeah." The guard sighed, not turning.

Suddenly, realising that there should be no one in here apart from him, the guard spun on his heel, holding out his sword ready to fight, but by then Flynn was already being hauled back up to the trapdoor in the roof by the brothers.

"STOP!" The guard bellowed.

Flynn for his part just smiled and waved.

Once he was safely back on the roof, Flynn untied the rope from his waist and – making sure his satchel with the crown inside was secure – lead the way for the brothers to follow him, making their escape.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the guards following them on the ground below, just one step behind the three thieves. Flynn and the brothers, shimmied down the drainpipe of Palace stables, and once on the ground, they carried on sprinting. They pushed past the people in the crowded market place, making people yell out angrily, a horde of guards close behind them.

They ran to the bridge, knowing that the forest was on the other side and it would be easy to lose the guards in there.

"Can't you guys see me in a castle of my own? Because I sure can! " Flynn laughed to the others as they ran. "All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen this is a very big day!"

**I think we all know where this is going...**

**xoxo**


	9. Losing The Brothers

**Only a few chapters left - I now know where to end this story :) I hope you're all liking it so far!**

**It was also my friend, Harmony-Rose Temptation's (her fanfic name on here), birthday yesterday, so I'd like to wish her many happy (late) returns of the day, and this one is for you, Honey :3 xoxo**

**Enjoy!**

Flynn and the brothers ran through the forest trying to lose the guards on their horses behind them. Flynn was getting irritated. The brothers where slow and clumsy and they kept falling behind, and at this rate, they were going to be caught – and that was something he just _couldn't _risk.

He had to lose them somehow.

He knew these woods like the back of his hand – it would be easy to lose them, and after all, he had the crown in his satchel to make off with.

"This way!" Flynn shouted, leading them to where he knew there was a dead end.

The brothers followed him and they all skidded to a stop when they reached a cliff wall, spanning large and wide, and no way around it.

"Now what?" Hector hissed.

Flynn put on his best poker face and turned to face the brothers.

"Okay," he said, "give me a boost and I'll pull you up."

The brothers shared a look.

"Give us the satchel." Vladimir said.

Flynn gave them a look of mock-surprise. "What? I can't believe that after all we've been through, you guys still don't trust me!"

Both brothers simply raised their eyebrows at him.

"Ouch." Flynn muttered.

Reluctantly, he handed over the satchel to the brothers and beckoned then over to the cliff wall. Hector crouched down so that Vlad could climb onto his shoulders and sit there. Slowly, Hector stood, balancing Vlad haphazardly above him, and Flynn had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Quick, Rider!" Hector huffed. "Climb!"

Flynn bounced over to them and began to climb up them, agilely as if they were another tree trunk. He accidentally stepped on Vlad's face but decided that it wouldn't have made much of a difference to his appearance.

On his way up he inconspicuously swiped the satchel that hung loosely at Vlad's hip and continued to climb up, pulling himself over the edge of the cliff face. He looked down at the brothers and grinned.

"Well?" Hector strained to hold his brother's weight. "Help us up!"

"Sorry." Flynn smiled at them. He showed them the satchel that he had pick-pocketed. "But my hands are full."

And with that he was gone, running from the scene of the crime, deeper into the woods. All he heard echoing being him was the brothers chorusing angrily, "RIDER!"

**One more time, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARMONY!**

**MWAH!**

**xoxo**


	10. Snatching For The Satchel

**I told you we didn't have many chapters left! This is the last Chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed my little story of how Eugene Fitz-Herbert became the amazing Flynn Rider :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Adrasdos Dark - Happy Birthday Darling!**

**Enjoy!**

Flynn ran through the forest, and just when he though he was getting away, he could hear the horse's hooves pounding against the ground behind him louder than ever. He broke into a frantic sprint, allowing himself a quick glance behind. He saw three guards on horses charging after him. The big-nosed guard leading them, riding that same damned white horse.

"SPLIT UP! STOP AT NOTHING TO CATCH HIM, MEN!" Yelled the big-nosed guard to the others.

The two other guards broke off at other angles, hoping to box him in, the big-nose guard and his white horse still going after him. Flynn pushed himself faster. He had to do _something _soon or they were going to catch him. He heard the sound of bow-strings bouncing and he glanced behind him in time to see a multitude of arrows speeding toward his face.

Yelping, he ducked out of the way behind a tree trunk, shuddering when he heard the sickening sound of the arrow heads piercing the bark on the other side. He was about to break into another run, when he saw something hanging down in front of his face. He batted it away angrily, but it fell back against him.

With a gasp, he realised what it was. It was a vine. He looked at the trees surrounding him, seeing long, thick, green vines hanging from all of their branches. With a plan formulating in his head, he broke into another sprint. He ran and jumped as high as he could, grabbing onto a vine and swinging, the momentum keeping him going.

He swung on the vine, all the way around the tree, rounding back on where he began, just as the guard on the white horse below him came into view. Flynn squeezed his eyes shut tight, ignoring his fear of the feeling of falling, and let go.

He tried not to scream as he plummeted back down to Earth. One moment he was hurtling through open air, the next he was colliding with the big-nosed guard on the horses back. Flynn took the opportunity while the guard was too shocked to do anything, to shove him off the horse, not bothering to suppress a grin, when he went flying backwards off the horse, landing in the mud. Laughing, Flynn rode off on his new trusty steed, leaving the ugly guard behind, crippled in the dirt.

"RIDER! MAXIMUS! NO!" The guard yelled as they rode off into the distance.

Flynn rode the horse – Maximus – through the forest, the wind whipping though his hair, his satchel with the crown in it bouncing gently against his him, a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"FASTER, MAXIMUS! GO!" Flynn ordered the horse.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Maximus skidded to a stop. He craned his neck around looking at his new rider with confusion, and then with anger, recognising Flynn. He saw the satchel with the crown inside hanging against Flynn's hip and made a bite for it.

"No!" Flynn snapped, pushing his muzzle away.

Maximus whinnied, annoyed, and made another bite for it, but Flynn pushed him away again. It very quickly turned into a game of 'grab the bag', Maximus constantly swiping for it with his teeth, Flynn always pushing him away.

Maximus managed to bite and he snagged the satchel strap between his teeth. He tried to pull it away from Flynn, and Flynn tried to pull it back. Maximus gave one last almighty tug and he pulled so hard the satchel flew backwards, soaring high over both their heads, hurtling towards the edge of the nearby cliff. The satchel fell over the edge and snagged on a large, thick branch hanging over the edge, swinging in the breeze at the very end.

Flynn and Maximus briefly paused and exchanged anxious glances. Then, like they were an odd mirror image of each other, both their eyes narrowed and the race began. Flynn jumped from Maximus' back and made a mad dash for the edge of the cliff. Maximus shot past him, faster, so Flynn grabbed his reigns and yanked him back, propelling himself forwards.

Maximus snorted, disgruntled, and grabbed Flynn by his collar, pulling him back and throwing him against the ground. Flynn growled angrily and snatched at Maximus' tail, using it to pull himself back on the horses back. He stood up on the Maximus' back with shaky legs, ignoring, the horse's attempts to shake him off, and leapt forward, diving over Maximus' head, and throwing himself over the edge of the cliff.

His arms flailed out wildly, and he managed to grab onto the branch by the skin of his teeth, and not plummet to his death. Above him, Maximus was standing on the branch with a look that could only be described as _smug_ – even for a horse. Maximus raised one hoof and smashed it back down, aiming it for Flynn's hand – but he moved it at the last moment. Maximus continued to do this, shuffling forwards as Flynn shuffled back, both of them moving along the branch towards the thin end where the satchel hung precariously.

When Flynn was close enough, he dared to reach out a hand, and snatched up the satchel from the end of the branch. He held it out to Maximus who was still standing over him – amazing balance for a horse – and grinned.

"HA!" Flynn shouted, triumphantly.

Just then, there was a horrible cracking sound and both Flynn and Maximus' gazes switched to look around at where the sound had come from. The branch was snapping. Their combined weight was too much. They were going to fall.

Both man and horse swapped a look of pure panic before the branch snapped and they both hurtled over the edge of the cliff, plummeting to their almost-certain death. Flynn shrieked girlishly loudly, not even caring, and Maximus let out a huge whinny of terror.

It seemed like they were falling forever before they finally crashed into ground, the branch breaking their fall relatively well. Both hit the ground painfully with a groan. Flynn sat up groggily and looked over at Maximus who was flopped on the ground, unconscious, and for a second his heart melted and he thought he should go help him.

He shook his head, frantically, his senses finally coming back to him. The moment that horse came back round, he would be after Flynn again. He spotted the satchel on the floor beside his feet, snatched it up and began to run again, before Maximus had a chance to wake up.

He sprinted through the forest for what felt like hours before he had to finally come to a stop. He saw a natural stone wall, covered in trailing ivy, and went to go lean against it to rest. The moment his back touched he ivy he realised his mistake, stumbling backwards. It wasn't an ivy-covered wall, it was a… curtain?

Flynn heard a loud whinny somewhere in the distance behind him and with a panicked start, he realised Maximus was awake and tracking him down already. Without a second thought about it, he pushed past the ivy curtain and ran through the long dark tunnel that it concealed. At the other end he pushed past another ivy curtain and stumbled out into the open.

He glanced around himself, surprised to find he was in a huge forest clearing, closed in by more natural rock walls, a beautiful, sparkling waterfall, and trees that seemed to stretch upwards endlessly towards the sky. Even more surprising was the huge seventy-foot tower that stood in the middle of it all.

"Wow…" Flynn murmured.

Before Maximus had a chance to sniff him out and find him, Flynn was running yet again, heading for the tower. He reached it and looked around frantically for a door. There was nothing. How on _Earth_ was there no door? He looked up, spotting a lone open window at the top of the tower, and seeing it was the only way in, he let out a huge sigh and began to climb.

He scaled the side of the building as agilely as if he were climbing a tree in his forest back home in Danaria. He finally reached the open window and hauled himself inside, relief washing over him eventually, now that he was safe at last. Horses couldn't climb towers, could they? No, he shook his head. Probably not.

Glancing around the girlishly decorated room before him he laughed and said, "Finally! Alone at _last!"_

Flynn doesn't really remember what happened all that well after that moment, although he does remember a considerably hard blow to the back of his head before he passed out.

Frying pans, eh? Who knew?

**I really hoped you all liked it :) Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Happy Birthday Adrasdos - read her stories, she's swesome :)**

**xoxo**


End file.
